


Absolutely

by akechigcro



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechigcro/pseuds/akechigcro
Summary: Akira can't stop thinking about Yusuke's fingers.





	Absolutely

Akira couldn’t stop thinking about Yusuke’s fingers.

They’d spent the whole day together. Yusuke had texted him late at night saying he’d be hanging out at Leblanc with an art book - and that Akira was welcome to spend time with him. Of course he would, because little did Yusuke know, Akira had been swooning over the artist since day one.

It was the effortless grace he exuded, the smooth talking, the intense determination, the _eccentricity_ , as some called it - every aspect of Yusuke Kitagawa attracted Akira to him. 

But right now, he was focusing on the artist’s fingers.

They were slender, and so long. Akira wondered how they would feel cupping his face, or gripping his hair, or -

Well. Best not to continue _that_ line of thought unless he wanted to be particularly embarrassed today.

After they had finished looking through the art book, Yusuke had asked for coffee. Akira, desperate to spend more time with him, had offered to make him some.

As Akira prepared his own coffee, the artist was across the counter drinking - citing his uncultured palate for not appreciating the bitterness (which Akira found incredibly endearing) - and talking about some of his favorite paintings. Akira wasn’t so much listening to what he was saying as he was listening to the emotion and cadence of his voice. He watched the artist’s lithe fingers flick back a lock of hair that fell into his eyes, and… 

He couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Yusuke.”

The other boy looked up. “Yes?”

Akira carefully pushed the coffee cup aside and leaned forward over the counter, cupping Yusuke’s jaw. He pulled them closer until - finally - their lips met, and Akira’s heart skipped. Yusuke’s lips were so soft, despite the artist’s tendency to chew on them while drawing or painting.

However, the other boy was frozen stock still.

Akira parted from Yusuke’s lips just enough to rest his forehead on the other’s, and whispered, “I’m in love with you.”

Yusuke’s eyes were wide with shock. “You…” he reached up to touch his lips, “you what?”

Akira's heart dropped. He pulled away immediately, scrambling for some kind of explanation for what he just did - for what he just _said_. "I'm sorry, I - I don't know what came over me," he said, looking away.

"Akira..." he heard Yusuke's voice, smooth as silk and undeniably trying to comfort him. He refused to look, his heart was already broken and he couldn't brave the rejection in Yusuke's face lest he be crushed entirely.

"Akira, look at me. Please?" 

He felt Yusuke's hand gripping his own, and he looked over in confusion.

The other boy was smiling. "I'm sorry if my reaction was misleading, but you have yet to hear how I feel in return."

Hope burst in his chest, making him feel like the sun was shining within him. "And how do you feel?"

Yusuke's cheeks were dusted pink. "My feelings are... complicated. I am not as good with words as I am with painting. But you... are my inspiration. You are the reason the sun rises in the morning and the moon at night. You are the reason I have discovered so much of myself I had hidden away. Sometimes I believe you are the reason my heart keeps beating, Akira. I know the job of a Phantom Thief is to steal hearts, but I don't believe you've ever been so successful as you have when stealing mine."

_Not good with words, my ass._ Akira was dumbstruck. “You…?”

Yusuke chuckled, “that’s my line,” as he intertwined their fingers. “I love you, Akira. I simply never thought you’d feel the same.”

The only thing Akira could think to do was to pull Yusuke into another kiss, and this time the other boy responded. Akira’s heart felt like it was going to burst. He pulled away slightly, whispering, “can you say it again?”

Yusuke’s smile was warm. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Yusuke.”

“You know, it’s quite late… I could walk home, but if you were to offer…”

Akira backed up. “You - you want to - already? I…” he spluttered.

Yusuke blushed bright red. “I - I did not mean to suggest! I only meant that I could stay here and we could… cuddle,” he said, the blush becoming deeper as he spoke.

That made him laugh. Yusuke joined in, and the tension was broken. He kissed the other boy chastely and squeezed his hand. “Let’s go up to my room.”

_Would you like to spend more time with Yusuke?  
_ → _Absolutely._

**Author's Note:**

> this is baby's first official published fanfic so be gentle. also self-revised so...
> 
> i knew the moment i saw him that yusuke would be my type and here i am
> 
> i yell on twitter about p5 a lot if you wanna visit @yvsukekitagawa and i'm on tumblr with the same handle


End file.
